onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Garou/Relationships
Hero Association Bang His former teacher Bang taught Garou everything he knows about fighting. After Garou went on a rampage and attacked his fellow students, Bang kicked him out of his dojo. After he heard Garou started hero hunting, Bang recruited his brother, Bomb, and went out to stop Garou. Garou does not respect Bang as a person, but he admires Bang's martial arts, even copying a combined technique of Bang and Bomb as his own. Despite the villainous acts he has committed, Bang ultimately still cares for Garou, making their relationship very one-sided. Garou recognizes Bang's lingering affection for him from how different his punches were when he was expelled. It is unknown what Garou now thinks of his former mentor after his defeat. Saitama Saitama is always on the look for Garou, expecting to have a fun and exciting battle. Garou, despite not recognizing him in their encounters, is outraged by Saitama's loose attitude with heroism viewed by the latter. This is especially distinct in an interaction when Garou dine and dashed, expecting Saitama to attack him for being a monster. Garou displays hatred toward Saitama during their fight, seeing Saitama as the collective unfairness of the world. Adding to that, Saitama was a hero, representing everything that Garou hated and was fighting against. Saitama is responsible for defeating Garou both physically and mentally, realizing that Garou wanted to be a hero instead of a villain. Saitama shows mercy towards Garou, refusing to kill him and acknowledging his flaws. Metal Bat Garou encounters Metal Bat on his way to fight Watchdog Man. At first, Garou doesn't think highly of Metal Bat, but later admits that Metal Bat could defeat him with one clean hit if he landed a blow. Bad fought Garou. Bad believes Garou is some punk that interrupts Bad's real hero work such as dealing with Elder Centipede. Bad is annoyed and angered by Garou for attacking him and was focused on putting him down. Superalloy Darkshine Garou despised Superalloy Darkshine, mostly due to his cocky attitude and S-Class hero ranking. When Darkshine told him to "stop his monster play", Garou immediately pointed out the hypocrisy in the statement, explaining that Darkshine himself was only doing a "hero play" instead. Garou then used his hatred for Darkshine to power through his injuries and eventually incapacitate the S-Class hero. This incident would damage Darkshine's entire hero career, as Garou's observation secretly rang true in his mind and broke his spirit. Monster Association Gyoro Gyoro Although Gyoro Gyoro took great interest in Garou, wishing for him to become his next monstrous creation like Orochi, Garou himself was less than excited. Their ideas of what being a monster means clashed: Garou believed it involved striking fear into the hearts of many, while Gyoro Gyoro, and by extension, the entire Monster Association, believed it was just about killing heroes and causing chaos. He didn't want to play along with Gyoro Gyoro's plans at all. Once Garou was attacked by Royal Ripper and Bug God, he furiously returned to the headquarters to get revenge on Gyoro Gyoro. He expressed his hatred of people like Gyoro Gyoro who think of themselves as high and mighty, and tried to kill him. However, Orochi intervened before Garou could attack. Orochi Garou sees Orochi as a symbol of Gyoro Gyoro's philosophy on monsters, something that Garou disagrees with. At first Garou thought Orochi was a mindless beast, but was surprised to learn of his intelligence. Orochi is what Garou could become if he joined forces with Gyoro Gyoro, and Garou fights back against him out of spite. Garou's defeat at the hands of Orochi greatly bothered him, as he wanted to go get a rematch against the Monster King as soon as he woke back up. Royal Ripper Garou hated Royal Ripper for his needlessly sadistic and brutal nature. His mindless sadism contrasted with Garou's more psychological ideas of what a monster should be. When Royal Ripper captured Tareo and was torturing him, Garou quickly and efficiently killed the monster with little thought. Other Tareo Tareo is a young boy Garou met during his hero hunt. Garou uses Tareo's Hero Association Catalog to help him in his fights. Garou sees himself in Tareo, having been bullied in his childhood as well, and inspires Tareo to become better. Garou is in turn inspired by Tareo when he said it's obvious to become strong so others won't mock or boss you around, reinforcing Garou's conviction to become stronger. Garou saves Tareo from Royal Ripper, and tries to pretend that he doesn't care about the child. In reality, Tareo is Garou's main connection to his humanity, and as long as he cares about Tareo he cannot truly become a monster. It is safe to assume Tareo is Garou's only true friend. Tareo is the only person to see Garou as a hero despite his actions. Zenko Zenko interferes between Metal Bat and Garou's fight. Zenko demands Garou and Bat to not fight in front of her because Bat promised her not to show her violence. Garou is initially against her outburst but finally decides to accept her proclamation. Similar to Tareo, Garou seems to have a level of care for Zenko because she's a child. He stops Sludge Jellyfish from attempting to kidnap Zenko. While his motivations in engaging the monster were because he was being observed and wanted to confront his observers, he only engages Sludge Jellyfish after he was about to kidnap Zenko. Further, despite how he was in a rush to find Watchdog Man, he stays behind to watch the monsters leave the area and away from the unconscious Metal Bat and Zenko. Suiryu While they have never met, Suiryu has wanted to fight Garou since his victory in the Super Fight tournament. Tacchan Tacchan is the very reason behind Garou's miserable outlook on life. Tacchan can be considered the driving force behind the Human Monster's idealism and persona. In his own words, Garou describes him as an asshole. Given as he would use his popularity to get away with bullying less popular kids, even getting the faculty to denounce those Tacchan bullied even when he was the one at fault. In Garou's eyes, well-liked people like Tacchan represent what's wrong with society. Hateful, cowardly individuals who hide behind social status and abuse it without reprimand. Worse still is that other people put them on such a high pedestal despite their despicable personalities, preferring them over other, lesser people who aren't considered praiseworthy. The bullying led to Garou's philosophy where all heroes are in it for themselves and as long as the majority favors the hero, then justice is what they decide. As Garou believes that, he has taken on the role of a monster to fight this biased justice. Ultimately, it has also led Garou to hold an image of an ideal hero of someone who can save everyone. Category:Character Relationships